What Matters Most
by sweetstuff417
Summary: uhmm, first fanfic. I'm a beginner so..don't hate me!
1. Chapter 1

What Matters Most

By: sweetstuff417

Summary: I'm not asking to be the only girl in his life. I'm just asking to be the only girl that actually matters. How can Mikan get Natsume back?

**REMINDER: They're all 16 year olds here.**

**Mikan Sakura, Natsume Hyuuga, Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, Yuu Tobita – special stars**

**Kokoro Yome, Kitsuneme, Sumire Shouda, Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko Ogasawara – triple stars**

**DISCLAIMER: Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me, but I wish it did!!**

**Chapter 1**

Sobbing. That's the only sound you can hear from the room of a 16-year old girl in the middle of the night. This room is owned by a beautiful young girl named Sakura Mikan. Why is she crying? Let's have a little (long) flashback.

_Flashback : Mikan's POV_

We were walking in Central Town, me and my long-time boyfriend Natsume Hyuuga. Then he said something about the manga store, so I said OK.

I was walking and walking then I saw the "HOWALON STORE"! Eeeek! Howalon! I squealed then ran to the store to get my beloved howalon.

After that, I was walking again and now with my precious howalon waiting to be eaten. Then as I came to a stop in front of _our Sakura Tree, _I actually heard my heart shatter. There, under the tree, I saw my beloved bf (boyfriend), kissing some blonde. I must have dropped my box of howalon because I saw Natsume looked back. But, what I saw in his eyes broke my heart more. They held no emotions, it's empty, no confusion, no shock, nothing. Without another word, I ran away from that scene. (She didn't have a chance to see the smug look on the face of the girl.)

_End of Flashback_

Hotaru Imai is walking down the hallway leafing to her idiotic best friend's room. When she was about to open the door, she heard faint sobbing. Her worries rose higher. She opened the door only to find Mikan on the edge of her bed crying her eyes out.

"Baka" Hotaru said while sitting on the bed stroking the girl's hair.

"Hotaru.." Mikan said showing her red, puffy eyes and leaning for a hug.

"It's ok now, Mikan. Tell me what happened to make you cry and be 60 percentmore ugly tan you are." Hoteru said with a gentle voice. With that, Mikan started to tell Hotaru what happened and after that, she started sobbing again on Hotaru's lap.

"When I get a hand on that Hyuuga, I swear he will never gonna see the light of day again." The young inventor thought. Anger clearly seen in her eyes.

"I'm not asking to be the only girl in his life. I'm just asking to be the inly girl that actually matters..Hotaru.." she started sobbing again. "But, I didn't see anything in his eyes. Not even a little bit of caring or love. Why, Hotaru, why?" Mikan said between sobs.

Hotaru did not say anything, she just kept on stroking the girl's hair in her lap. Her eyes held worry, care, love and understanding. Then after a while, she said "Baka. He's not worth all your tears. I said you look 60 uglier when you cry. You'll look more beautiful with a smile, idiot." After hearing this, Mikan smiled, not a fake but her true smile. "Thanks, Hotaru." The young brunette said while hugging the young inventor, and she fell asleep due to emotional stress. Hotaru stayed in her room all night.

(TBC)

A/N: Uhmm, this is my first fanfic that is posted (others are in my notebook). Light criticization only. I'll introduce the blonde later (and I mean later) chapters. Thank you for reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

. . .What Matters Most. . .

sWeETie: ehehe, ano..Sorry for the veeeeeeeeeeery long wait. I think it's about a year? Ahah, gomenasai! It's just that there are so many going on our school last year. And, I always thought of typing this chapter, but, I never find enough time. I'm really sorry! Well, here it is! I hope you enjoy.^^

DISCLAIMER: I, sweetstuff417, disclaim, here in front of you, (readers) any ownersip I have in Gakuen Alice.^^

CHAPPIE 2:

The morning was like any other, except for the puffy eyes and red nose. Mikan woke up to see no one but a note.

_Oi Baka,_

_If I wait up for you I'll be late. Also, here's your bill for yesterday night._

_50 rabbits for hugging._

_60 for consoling._

_45 for staying._

_75 for speaking._

_All in all, it's 230 rabbits._

_I deduced more than half of the price because, as you always say, I'm your best friend. Forget about him, baka._

_-Hotaru Imai_

'Mou, Hotaru…' she thought but smiled. She got dressed and walked through the halls. It's still early anyway. She arrived in the classroom before the bell rang. (A/N: I forgot to tell you guys, she's a three star here and she matured incredibly.)

"Ohayo!" she greeted her classmates. Some answered back, some didn't even bother. "Ohayo, Hotaru!" she greeted her best friend and leaned for a hug. She succeeded and whispered in her ear, "Thank you." Hotaru smiled a micro smile and Mikan sat in her seat. This surprised many but did NOT utter any word, afraid of what Hotaru Imai can do. Hotaru just ignored the stares and continued tinkering with her invention.

BANG!!!!

The door busted open and in came the two most sought boys. Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi walked to their seats. Hurt flashed through the eyes of Mikan, and this didn't come unnoticed by a certain inventor. "Good morning Ruka-pyon, Natsume." Mikan greeted the two with a small smile. Hotaru, seeing this, got her baka gun and. . . .

BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA

No, not Mikan, but Natsume was the victim of her gun.

"IMAI…" Natsume said in a menacing voice. It is obvious that he's controlling his anger.

"Serves you right Hyuuuga." Hotar uttered in her monotone voice. The class sweatdropped, but they can't help wondering, first Mikan without hitting by the baka gun, then Mikan without her usual big smile, and Natsume being hit by the baka gun. Yup, not so ordinary now, huh? Then, the door was once again opened and Narumi walked right in with his usual get-up (white blouse and purple pants). Next, they proceeded to the lesson (now, that's a first).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SCHOOL DISMISSAL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Um Mikan-chan, is something wrong?" Yuu Tobita asked. Suddenly, the brunette's head shot up and faced them with a small smile. She found almost the whole gang there (A/N: the gang consists of hotaru, yuu, nonoko, anna, koko, sumire, kitsuneme, ruka, natsume and mikan, and currently, Natsume is not there, clear?) "Oh, nothing's wrong Yuu. Don't worry about me." Mikan said with a gentle voice, "I just feel a little dizzy. In fact, I'll just go to my room to rest a bit." She told them and flashed them a smile. "Are you really okay Mikan-chan? Do you want us to accompany you?" the twins (Anna & Nonoko, don't worry, they're not literally twins.) said. "No, don' bother. Thanks anyway." The brunette said and then walked away.

"Do you think Mikan-chan is really alright?" Yuu asked when Mikan is nowhere in sight. "No, there's something wrong about Sakura-san." Ruka said "I didn't get a chance to read her mind. She always has her nullification up." Koko shared then Sumire said, "She'll get over it." "Yeah! C'mon, I'm hungry!" Kitsuneme interjected.

'I wish', thought the girl inventor.

"Uh, guys…?" Ruka suddenly stopped "Any of you noticed that Sakura-san and Natsume NOT talking through the entire class?" This statement made them all stop in their tracks and looked at the one who made the comment. A sigh escaped Hotaru's lips and said, "I guess you noticed, Nogi." then "Meet me at my lab tonight. 7:00 p.m. if you want to hear the story." and walked away.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ At H. Imai's Lab ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Hotaru started telling them the story of what Mikan told her, no more, no less. They clearly understood how Mikan was feeling. They admired her toughness and ability to face her pain and endure it. Anna and Nonoko were crying. Sumire and the boys were hiding their eyes with their (bangs) hair. Ruka can't believe the story. He cannot believe Natsume could, and capable of hurting Mikan.

"Imai, is Sakura-san sure it's Natsume? Not some dude who looks a little, no, a lot like Natsume? Is she 100% sure?" Ruka asked in a fast tone.

BAKABAKABAKA

The next minute, you see Ruka lying on the floor unconcious. Just joking! Ruka just rubbed the painful part that was targeted and shot a look at Hotaru.

"Are you questioning the idiots' judgement?" she asked holding her baka gun still with smoke. "Even if hes' your bestfriend, it doesn't mean you'll take his side, right?" hotaru ashed again, now holding his pictures with Piyo, and him tripping in the bathroom. How'd she got that, we will never know…

"IMAI!!!" shouted a red-faced Ruka. The observers of this "scene" just sweatdropped. After that, they left the lab and proceeded to bed.

Sweetie: Ano..I think you're gonna kill me if I say this, but, I might post the next chappie when it's already vacation time here. I know I suck at posting but, I just type whatever I think about so, I need some second opinions about this story through the help of my beloved twin sister. So, bear with me please.

Sweetie: Also, please leave your reviews. Flames are not accepted but constructive criticisms are. Thank you very much, and have a nice day. Or, have a peaceful night and sweet dreams…!


End file.
